


Drives Me Wild

by winnerstick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Alec and Jace are meeting with Magnus, Simon is busy doing vampire things with Raphael, your mom and my parents are both in Idris, and dinner won’t be for a few more hours, so no one will be using this space. I saw an opportunity, and I’m taking it,” Izzy explained, before going back to, no doubt, leaving a hickey on Clary’s neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drives Me Wild

“Izzy, what are y—“ Clary started, only for her mouth to be covered by Izzy’s hand as she was pushed into a dark room.

“Shh!” Izzy insisted, stopping for a minute and glancing out into the hallway, checking to make sure no one had seen. She closed the door behind them, encompassing them in complete darkness, and Clary heard her hand slide against the wall, groping for the light switch.

“What in the world are you doing?” Clary whispered, blinking hard as the bright light finally turned on. 

Clary didn’t even get a chance to look around at where they were before Izzy’s hands were around her again, pulling their bodies together and connecting their lips. And, okay, Clary couldn’t exactly focus on anything else when Isabelle was kissing her like _that_. Like it was all she had ever wanted to do and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Isabelle backed Clary up against a surface—some sort of table? It went up to just above Clary’s hips—and her hands started to roam, tickling Clary’s sides just enough that Clary let out a whimper. Izzy grinned, pecking Clary’s lips one more time, before pulling away and kissing a line down Clary’s jaw to her neck.

“What has gotten into you?” Clary asked, her eyes closed as her hands slid up Isabelle’s back before she pressed her fingertips into the back of her shoulder blades. She definitely wasn’t complaining, especially since the way Izzy was sucking and biting at her neck was making her heart beat practically out of her chest.

“Alec and Jace are meeting with Magnus, Simon is busy doing vampire things with Raphael, your mom and my parents are both in Idris, and dinner won’t be for a few more hours, so no one will be using this space. I saw an opportunity, and I’m taking it,” Izzy explained, before going back to, no doubt, leaving a hickey on Clary’s neck.

Clary’s eyes opened and she noticed that, yes, they were in fact in the kitchen. For a second, she froze, worrying that someone would walk in but… Izzy had a point. It was highly likely that no one would be in here for a long time, and if someone did come, they’d hear them before they got too close. Hopefully. It was risky, but who the hell would know? Anyone that would be looking for them was gone, they just had to be finished before the others got back. Who even knew when that would be? Probably not for a long time.

So Clary relaxed.

Isabelle noticed this and immediately her hands glided from their safe placement on Clary’s hips up her front to her breasts. Her hands squeezed Clary’s breasts—earning a soft sigh from Clary—and Izzy pulled back to grin up at Clary. She looked so cute and so pleased that Clary couldn’t help but kiss her again. Clary slid her hands back down Isabelle’s back to grasp at her ass, squeezing over her pants.

"I have wanted to do this for so long,” Izzy murmured against Clary’s lips as her fingers slid their way up inside Clary’s shirt, dragging the fabric up with her. God, that shouldn’t have been so hot, especially with how many times they’ve done this, but Isabelle had a way of turning Clary to putty with every single touch. She just knew how to press all the right buttons. The way her nails lightly scratched Clary’s skin had Clary practically melting.

“Here, you mean?” Isabelle nodded. “Damn, Iz, who knew you had an exhibitionist side?”

Izzy laughed, pulling away enough to pull Clary’s shirt off. “You did,” she answered, before lowering herself to kiss along the line of Clary’s collarbone. Izzy’s hands wrapped around Clary’s back to unhook her bra, and she pulled it down and away slowly, sliding her fingers over Clary’s skin and making her shiver. Once the bra was on the floor, Izzy pressed small, soft kisses around Clary’s breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking at it. Clary couldn’t help the moan that tore from her mouth or the way her head fell back.

While Izzy continued giving attention to Clary’s nipples, her fingers danced along the hem of Clary’s pants before all-but tearing them off. She pulled away—much to Clary’s very vocal disappointment—and grinned as she knelt down to pull the pants and Clary’s shoes off all the way, with help from Clary. Isabelle pulled away, not bothering to hide the way her eyes dragged up and down Clary’s body. And why would she? Clary loved when Isabelle looked at her that way.

Izzy took the pants and wrapped her arms around Clary, putting the jeans down behind her as she kissed all long Clary’s jaw. She then nudged Clary towards the counter, and Clary took the hint and pulled herself up, giving her some height over Izzy, even with the heels still on. 

As soon as Clary was up on the counter, sitting on her jeans, Izzy’s lips were on her. On her mouth, on her jaw, on her neck, her collarbone. She slowly moved down, giving attention to every part of Clary’s torso while her hands softly glided up and down her inner thighs, slowly spreading them. Clary’s breathing was getting harder now, a slight moan escaping every time Isabelle gets so close to touching her, then pulls away. Clary leaned back as Izzy’s lips got to her stomach, propping herself up on her hands so she could still watch, but also give herself some support.

Izzy nipped at Clary’s hip and a breathy giggle escaped Clary’s lips, though it was soon cut off by a moan as Izzy finally, _finally_ lets her hand trail all the way up to rub Clary’s labia. From that point on, Clary could not be held responsible for the noises she made. What Izzy was doing to her was just unbelievable. A string of whimpers and soft moans escaped her as Izzy started rubbing her, pausing every once in a while to slide three fingers between her lips and keeping her just on edge. The way she was biting and kissing at her hips and her thighs was delicious and Clary wanted more.

“Oh, God, Izzy. Izzy, ye- _es_!” she exclaimed as Isabelle finally put her mouth on Clary, licking her with strong, focused licks.

Clary couldn’t even distinguish all the things Izzy’s tongue was doing as it moved over her. Pressing up and down on the outside of her labia, pressing its way in, she even pressed it to Clary’s hole a few times, which had Clary clamping her teeth into the skin of her hand so she didn’t _scream_ and alert the whole institute. And Isabelle knew exactly what she was doing to Clary. Clary could tell every time she glanced down at Izzy and caught her raised eyebrow and that pleased look in her eye. Isabelle had Clary right in the palm of her hand, and she fucking loved it.

Isabelle’s left hand moved up to grasp at Clary’s breast for a moment, giving it some much-needed attention, and Clary’s hand’s flew to Isabelle’s hair. Izzy’s free hand, however, moved from their place on Izzy’s hip to slowly, unbelievably, slide into Clary’s hole. Clary let out a sigh and couldn’t help but tug at Izzy’s hair, which then in turn elicited a moan from Isabelle, which caused an _amazing_ vibration.

God, Clary was so close.

Her chest was heaving at this point. Izzy’s hand let go of her breast and instead moved to hold Clary’s hip, steadying her just a bit. Clary let go of Isabelle’s hair with one hand and instead squeezed her own breast, needing the extra feeling to get her there faster. She also needed to feel like her body was real, with all of her nerve endings standing on edge in anticipation for her orgasm. Clary was half convinced at this point that more moans and whimpers were coming from her than breaths, but she couldn’t manage to be concerned about that. Isabelle, every time Clary looked down at her, still looked pleased.

Izzy slipped another finger in and started slowly pumping them in and out, all while her tongue continued their masterful work on the rest of her. Every so often she would punctuate her work with a moan that practically destroyed Clary, who was now completely laying down on the table, unable to hold herself up anymore, no matter how much she loved watching Izzy. Clary tweaked her nipple and pulled Izzy’s hair again, her legs just barely managing to stay up and out of Izzy’s way.

“Iz, oh my God, I’m so close. Fuck. _Fuck_.” 

Her voice got increasingly high pitched as Isabelle only seemed to start working _harder_. Her fingers pumped faster and deeper, her tongue swirled in circles, and she was moaning to create that vibration. It wasn’t long before Clary’s body practically seized in orgasm, her leg’s falling off the countertop and her upper body almost writhing in pleasure. She just barely muffled the cry that came out, and she was sure she was biting into her hand hard enough to leave a mark. Izzy continued moving her tongue, but it was softer now, and she slowly pulled her fingers out. 

Once Clary was left only with the aftershocks of her orgasm and felt the sleepy contentment take over her, Isabelle pulled away, starting to press light kisses slowly back up Clary’s body. She took particular time and attention on Clary’s neck until Clary pulled her up and connected their lips together.

The way their lips and tongues moved together was gentle, but thorough, and Clary almost felt more solidly fucked from that kiss than she did from the orgasm. Isabelle had a particular skill in kissing like her life depended on it, and Clary was practically glowing under her gentle touch.

It was over too soon, though, and Izzy pulled away with a smile.

“You better get dressed, beautiful. Everyone will be here soon.”

Clary pulled herself up to sit on the counter, facing Isabelle, who was still just as dressed as she had been when they started. Izzy pressed a quick kiss to Clary’s lips before bending down and handing Clary her bra.

“What about you?” Clary asked, putting the bra on, her eyes never leaving Isabelle.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll continue tonight,” Izzy replied, picking up Clary’s shirt and helping her put it back on. “You finish and meet us in the training room, okay? I told Alec I’d meet them there when they got back.”

And with that, Isabelle walked away, leaving Clary to redress and regroup.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should follow me on tumblr! izziefray.tumblr.com


End file.
